


Celi's Introduction

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Comedy, Español | Spanish, Flirting, Gen, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: This is the very first time Samcro meets Celi (Juice's future old lady).
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Celi's Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if not in order. I go on the whim of the words. As I'm most familiar with poetry. I see these pieces as vignettes. Hence random order. But if another part needs to be read for the story to make sense I'll advise. Thanks for reading.

Celi’s Introduction

The taco truck was on the very edge of Charming’s main street. A hand painted sign that said “Memo’s Taco’s” stood on the sidewalk in red letters with an orange border. Two rickety tables and eight chairs graced each other on the lonely street. The guys were starving coming back from a run. They’ve never seen it before, but whatever was cooking made the mouth water. It was slow, so Memo and Celi were eating dinner when they  
heard the bikes rumble up. The short Mexican and average height Sista put their plates to the side.  
They worked in a dining hall back in Chicago and both ended up in Charming through separate journeys that neither one talked about. Anyone who say them for afar would swear they were together from how they bickered a lot. Back and forth mixing Spanish and English. But there was nothing going on, that’s just how it was.  
She hurried to rewipe the table as they approached.

“Good Evenin’Darlin’” Blondie says, smiling toward her.

“Hey”, she said. Looking at all of them so it wouldn’t appear she was staring too long.

“The menu is on the side of the truck. What can I get you to drink while you’re looking?”

The one with the steely eyes said “Ya have any ale, love?”

She wrinkled her face for a second, then smiled.

“We’re not supposed to serve liquor but I’ll take a look.”

Memo yelled, “No les das mi cerveza!

She yelled back, “Están pagando, porque no?”

She whispered “I’ll be right back.”

She boards the truck. There was the noise of things being moved around as the tone of two voices rose and faded as she emerged with four Modelos.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Steel said.

“Ready to order?” Celi asked, pulling the notepad out.

Blonde said “Well take four each of what’s that one on the top?”

“Carne Asada….Steak”, she told him as she leaned over slightly to open the beers.  
She could feel Black Curls' eyes on her boobs. Her bullshit meter going off.

His sky blue eyes shone in what she knew was anything but innocence. “What time you get off, honey? I could take you for a ride.”

And she knew damn well he meant ride her. She grinned, batted her eyes and said “I’ll be free at ‘not for you' o’clock”.

They all barely stifled laughter while Curls leaned back and waved his hand away. It was then she noticed the guy with the mohawk and his brilliant smile that made the laughter even brighter.

“Vente carbona! Ya casi estan!”

“Ya voy, guey!” Celi yelled as she went to go get the food.

Mohawk was laughing his ass off while pointing at Curls, “Not-for-you o’clock! Fucking brilliant!”  
Meanwhile, Blonde and Steel were eyeing her as well. Especially her backside, not too little, not too much.  
A good size for a man to hold onto as he'd take her any way she'd let him.  
Curls did a “Phfffft! I was trying to do her a favor, she not even all that.”

"Then why are ya pissed?, asked the steely eyed one. 

She came back with four red baskets lined in wax paper with the food plus bottles of red and green salsa, limes, salt and napkins.

“Sixteen tacos at $2.50 each comes to forty bucks. I’m not charging you for the beer.”

“Appreciate that, but it’s not necessary…” Blonde said as he handed her three twenty dollar bills “…keep the change.”

Slightly surprised, she said “Thanks. Let me know if you need anything else.” Back in the truck, she told Memo, who wanted to deduct the cost of the beer. She waved him off, putting $20 in her bra.  
He wouldn’t dare try to get it. And even if he did, she’d stab him first. The guys ate heartily, lost in tastebud elation. Completely unable to decide which salsa was their favorite. Didn’t matter, everything was good.  
Much better than the cheap Mexican food laughingly for sale in Lodi. When they finished, Celi came back to clear the table. Blond asked her where she learned Spanish.

“In college, a long time ago.” she replied.

Hoping they wouldn’t press. They didn’t. Instead, Curls pointed to Mohawk while shaking his head and said

“We’ve been trying to get this one to learn it. He’s Puerto Rican and can’t say a word.”

Baskets in her hand, she moved four steps to the left to where he sat. He looked at her, slightly nervous. Thinking she was going to reprimand him too.

As she eyes took their time, looking at him from top to bottom, she said “But by the looks of him, he don’t need it.”

Mohawk gulped the rest of his beer, trying not to grin too broadly. Blond and Steel exchanged a look that silently said “Holy shit.”

Curls said out loud, “Really?”

She looked at all of them, smiled and said, “You guys have a good night.”


End file.
